Red-White Riding Hood
by ThiefofStealth
Summary: Indonesia adalah anak laki-laki berkerudung merah-putih yg ingin menjenguk kakeknya, bertemu dengan Netherlands, manusia serigala yg mirip seseorang dimimpinya... summary jelek, mohon maklumi karena masih newbie m( )m
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining

a/n : iseng bikin cuy /she-plz

Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu-sensei, kalo white-red riding hood baru punya saya /heplz

Summary : Indonesia adalah anak laki-laki berkerudung merah-putih yg ingin menjenguk kakeknya, bertemu dengan Netherlands, manusia serigala yg mirip seseorang di mimpinya…

Warning : OOC-ness, gajeness mendunia, jayus mendunia, misstypo, summary gaje, etc, dll…

Red-White Riding Hood

Pada suatu hari, tinggallah sebuah keluarga yg bahagia (kok jadi kayak yg di dongeng2 sih?). Indonesia, atau yg sering di panggil si kerudung merah-putuh, karena Ia sering memakai kerudung berwarna merah-putih. Indonesia mempunyai ayah dan ibu, bernama Thailand dan Vietnam. Thailand, seorang penjual buah tropis yg ramah, bijaksana, tampan, murah senyum dan sabar, merupakan contoh yg baik bagi seorang ayah. Vietnam, seorang penjual kue yg baik namun sangat disiplin dan menyeramkan jika menyangkut anak2nya, merupakan contoh ibu yg baik bagi anak2nya (darimana nya?-dihajar Viet-). Indonesia mempunyai 2 adik, mereka bernama Malaysia dan Singapore. Malaysia merupakan adik yg menyebalkan bagi Indonesia, sedangkan Singapore merupakan adik yg perhatian namun akan sangat cuek bebek jika menyangkut doujinshi yaoi-nya rusak gara2 Indonesia. Indonesia, anak pertama Thailand dan Vietnam, merupakan gabungan dari kedua orang tuanya. Merupakan anak yg baik, ramah, namun akan menjadi sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah. Indonesia terkadang membantu ibunya mengantarkan kue kepada pelanggan menggunakan sepedan ontel kebanggaannya dan tentu saja, kerudung merah-putihnya. Dan inilah ceritanya, sang kerudung merah-putih…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Indo-kun! Ayo bangun!" panggil Vietnam kepada anak pertamanya, Indonesia. Sementara di kamar, Indonesia sedang termenung menatap keluar jendela, merenungkan mimpinya yg begitu nyata...

Flashback...

_Di sebuah taman bunga tulip, berdirilah seorang anak berkerudung merah-putih di tengah2 taman bunga tersebut. "Ini dimana?" tanya anak itu. Anak itu terus- menerus mencari seseorang untuk di tanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ketika anak tersebut lelah, Ia berbaring di tengah-tengah taman tersebut. Sampai anak itu mendengar sesuatu dan terbangun untuk memastikan siapa yg datang. Anak tersebut kaget karena Ia melihat manusia namun memiliki telinga & ekor serigala, rambut berwarna dirty blonde arah ke 'atas' dan luka gores yg cukup dalam di bagian kening sebelah kiri. __Matanya berwarna hijau emerald yg indah, wajahnya cukup tampan dan berumur sekitar 25 tahun-an. Ia memakai baju kemeja yg dilipat sampai sesikut, vest berwarna coklat, celana panjang berwarna coklat dan sepatu berwarna coklat juga. "Kau…!" manusia serigala tersebut menatap si kerudung merah-putih dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan seketika itu juga sang manusia serigala berlari dan memeluk sang kerudung merah-putih. Kerudung merah-putih terkejut dan berusaha berontak namun Ia mendengar suara tangisan dari arah manusia serigala tersebut dan mengurungkan niatnya. Dan seketika itu juga, Indonesia terbangun dari tidurnya…_

Flashback (off)…

'Apa maksud mimpi itu? Siapa manusia serigala itu?' pikir Indonesia sebelum akhirnya Komodo, peliharaan Indonesia, datang menghampirinya dengan bunga tulip merah dan putih di mulutnya. Indonesia heran dengan Komodo, "Komodo, bunga tulip lagi?" tanya Indonesia sambil mengambil bunga tulip tersebut dari mulut Komodo, Komodo mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamar Indonesia lewat pintu khusus untuk peliharaan di rumah tersebut. Indonesia menghela napas dan menaruh bunga tersebut di vas bunga yg penuh dengan bunga tulip merah putih, senada dengan bunga yg di berikan Komodo kepadanya tadi, tapi yg membuatnya heran adalah darimana Komodo mendapatkan bunga2 tersebut? Sangat tidak mungkin jika Komodo yg membawa bunga2 tersebut, pasti seseorang yg memberikan bunga2 tersebut untuknya, tapi siapa?. "Indon! Di panggil ibu tuh!" panggil Malaysia kepada Indonesia, "Ya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Indonesia dan bergegas keluar dan menemui ibunya.

**XXX**

"Indo-kun, tolong kamu ambil telur di kandang ayam ya, sekalian beri mereka makan," suruh ibunya, "baik bu," jawab Indonesia dan segera pergi ke arah kandang ayam. "Selamat pagi semuanya!" sebuah ucapan selamat pagi untuk ayam2 peliharaannya dari Indonesia sontak membuat ayam2 tersebut mengerubunginya, "Iya2, sebentar, aku ambil dulu telur2 kalian, baru kalian sarapan. Oke?" kata Indonesia pada ayam2nya itu dan segera mengambil telur2nya dan segera menaruhnya di keranjang yg Ia temuka disitu. Setelah semua telur sudah terkumpul, Indonesia segera membawanya ke dalam rumah dan menaruhnya di _counter _dapur dan pergi menuju kandang ayam lagi sambil membawa makanan ayam untuk memberi makan ayam2nya. Saat sampai di kandang ayam, Indonesia menebar makanan2 ayam di sekitar ayam2 tersebut dan langsung di makan oleh ayam2nya. Setelah selesai, Indonesia segera kembali ke dalam rumah dan menaruh sisa makanan ayam-nya dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kerudung merah-putihnya yg merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yg ke-10 dari kakeknya, sekarang ia berumur 15 tahun. "Hoi, Indon! Di suruh ibu buat bantu ayah di kota tuh!" teriak Malaysia, "Iya, sabar Malon!" jawab Indonesia pada adiknya yg coretkurangajarcoret itu dan segera keluar lengkap dengan kerudung dan tas pinggangnya. Sekarang ia memakai kemeja yg bagian lengannya di lipat sesikut warnah putih, vest warna merah, dan celana panjang warna coklat dan sepatu yg berwarna coklat juga yg tertutup kerudung merah-putih yg panjang. "Lama banget lu!", "Yee, situnya aja kali yg ogah2an manggil gua!" dan dengan segera, Indonesia pergi menuju kota, "Hati2 ya kak! Da daa!" ucap Singapore saat melihat kakaknya pergi menuju kota, "Ya, nanti kakak beliin doujinshi yaoi kalo pulang deh," kata Indonesia sambil mengusap kepala adiknya tersebut, "Beneran kak? Hore! Makasih kak!" jawab Singapore sambil memeluk kakaknya itu. "Hati2 ya kak Indo!" teriak Singapore ketika Indonesia mulai menjauh, Indonesia berbalik dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Singapore dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota. Untuk mencapai kota, Indonesia harus melewati hutan yg cukup gelap karena pohon2 yg sangat rindang. Cukup berbahaya memang, karena terkadang ada serigala atau harimau yg lapar. Jarak rumahnya menuju kota terbilang jauh, karena butuh satu hari untuk sampai kota jika berjalan kaki. , dan itu pun belum termasuk istirahat...

4 jam kemudian...

"Hah, sudah siang ya..." ucap Indonesia sambil mengelus perutnya yg kosong dan minta di isi, Indonesia mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan sampai akhirnya Ia menemukan pohon apel yg berbuah, namun terlalu tinggi untuknya. "Tinggi banget…" ucap Indonesia sambil sweat drop. Namun tiba2, Ia mendengar sesuatu dan berbalik, Ia melihat 5 ekor serigala yg mendekat. Mereka terlihat sangat lapar dan terus mendekat, "T-tolong…".

Selesai chapter 1! /Lol/

Sialnya, chapter 2 nya udah saya bikin di kertas, malah di ambil guru mat /otlplz

DASAR GURU GEMBEL! –capslok jebol-

Review nya pelis?~ -puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet the Wolfman

a/n : saya ga nyangka, kalo saya bikin cerita romansa begini /Lol/ /heplz. Ya sutralah~, mari kita lanjut saja~

Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu-sensei, kalo white-red riding hood baru punya saya /heplz

Summary : Indonesia adalah anak laki-laki berkerudung merah-putih yg ingin menjenguk kakeknya, bertemu dengan Netherlands, manusia serigala yg mirip seseorang di mimpinya…

Warning : OOC-ness, gajeness mendunia, jayus mendunia, misstypo, summary gaje, etc, dll…

Red-White Riding Hood

"T-tolong…" hanya kata-kata tersebut yg terlintas dipikirannya dan berjalan mundur, hingga tiba-tiba salah satu serigala tersebut menyerangnya dan menggores lengannya, yg membuat Indonesia meringis dan menendang serigala tersebut hingga jauh, "Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Indonesia sambil mengambil sebuah kayu, sementara serigala-serigala tersebut terus mendekatinya dengan perlahan, Indonesia pun menyerang serigala-serigala tersebut dengan kayu yg Ia pegang, serigala-serigala tersebut sedikit terlempar jauh namun kembali bangun dan tetap mendekati Indonesia, "Sial, apa yg harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin aku menghajar mereka semua!" rutuk Indonesia, sementara salah satu serigala yg sudah bangkit kembali menyerang Indonesia yg kali ini mengenai kakinya, Indonesia meringis dan memukulnya dengan kayu yg Ia pegang tadi, namun staminanya sudah berkurang lantaran lengannya terus mengeluarkan darah, sehingga pukulannya tidak terlalu kuat, 'Kalau begini terus, aku akan mati..' pikir Indonesia yg mulai putus asa, sementara serigala-serigala tersebut terus mendekat dan salah diantara mereka mulai menyerang kembali, Indonesia memejamkan matanya, berharap ada seseorang yg menolongnya, "RASAKAN INI!" teriak seseorang sambil menendang jauh serigala yg menyerang Indonesia hingga menabrak pohon, Indonesia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan terbelalak. Seorang pemuda, berambut dirty blonde, yg tingginya sekitar 180 cm, memakai kemeja yg lengannya dilipat sesikut, vest coklat, celana panjang dan sepatu yg berwarna coklat juga, dan.. telinga dan ekor serigala?. "Dasar serigala-serigala rendahan, berani-beraninya kalian menyerang seorang anak yg tak berdaya seperti ini.. Aku malu menjadi setengah serigala seperti ini, kalian yg serigala sepenuhnya saja seperti ini, **Memalukan!**" ucap manusia serigala tersebut dan menyerang serigala-serigala tersebut, tidak meperdulikan bahwa badannya mulai berdarah akibat diserang serigala-serigala tersebut, sementara Indonesia hanya melihatnya dan diam. Setelah semua serigala-serigala tersebut sudah babak belur dan melengking kesakitan, manusia serigala tersebut mulai merasakan sakitnya namun tetap berdiri, "Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak manusia serigala tersebut kepada serigala-serigala tersebut, dengan cepat serigala-serigala tersebut pergi meninggalkan manusia serigala tersebut dengan Indonesia, "..sial," rutuk manusia serigala tersebut dan jatuh terduduk, "K-kau tidak apa-apa, tuan manusia serigala?" ucap Indonesia dengan khawatir dan mendekati manusia serigala tersebut, "Seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, anak bodoh," ucap manusia serigala tersebut tajam, membuat Indonesia mengembungkan pipinya, "Masih mending aku peduli! Lagipula lebih parah lukamu dibanding lukaku! Lukamu diseluruh tubuh, sementara aku hanya di lengan dan kaki!" omel Indonesia, sementara manusia serigala tersebut hanya memperhatikan Indonesia, tiba-tiba manusia serigala tersebut menarik lengan Indonesia dan menjilatinya, yg membuat wajah Indonesia memerah, "A-ap—", "Diam atau lukamu akan infeksi," ucap manusia serigala tersebut sambil terus menjilati luka dilengan Indonesia, "Bu-bukan itu maksudku, tapi rasanya geli dan perih...!" ucap Indonesia dan sedikit meringis, "Sebentar lagi selesai kok," ucap manusia serigala tersebut enteng, sementara Indonesia terus merutuk manusia serigala tersebut dalam hati, 'Dasar manusia serigala menyebalkan! Dasar kepala berbentuk bunga tulip!' rutuk Indonesia, meski sebenarnya jantungnya agak berdebar-debar, "Selesai," ucap manusia serigala tersebut, "A-anu, tuan manusia serigala?", "Panggil saja Netherlands," ucap Netherlands, "Ba-baiklah.. Nethere-san, terima kasih sudah menolongku.. Kalau tidak ada Nethere-san aku pasti sudah menjadi makan malam serigala-serigala tersebut.. Jadi, terima kasih banyak," Ucap Indonesia dengan wajah yg mulai memerah, "...Tidak apa-apa, sudah kewajibanku kok menolong orang-orang yg tak berdosa yg hampir menjadi santapan serigala-serigala laknat tersebut," ucap Netherlands sambil menyender pada pohon, "Tapi, baru kau seorang yg mengucapkannya," ucap Netherlands sambil memperhatikan Indonesia, "O-oh, begitu ya.." ucap Indonesia yg mulai salting, "Ugh!" Netherlands merintih kesakitan dan pingsan, "Ne-Nethere-san! Gawat, bagaimana ini?" ucap Indonesia panik, sementara hari sudah mulai gelap...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya...

"Haahh.." hela Indonesia, setelah selesai mengobati Netherlands, sementara yg diobati masih pingsan, atau sudah dalam tahap tertidur, "Huuh, aku lapar tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri," ucap Indonesia sambil melempar sebuah kayu ke arah perapian dan memperhatikan tubuh bidang Netherlands (karena seluruh badannya terluka, jadi tentu saja dilepas bajunya, kecuali celananya tentu saja!) dan wajahnya mulai memerah, 'Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih! Kok wajahku jadi panas begini!' pikir Indonesia sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, 'Tapi, aku ingin menyentuh telinganya, sebentar saja..' pikir Indonesia yg tangannya perlahan-lahan mendekati telinga serigala milik Neteherlands, 'Halus sekali..' ucap Indonesia dalam hati sambil mengelus telinga serigalanya Netherlands, sementara sang pemilik mulai terbangun, "ng..." gumam Netherlands dan membuka matanya, memergoki Indonesia bahwa Ia sedang mengelus telinganya, "Apa yg kau lakukan, anak bodoh?" ucap Netherlands tajam, "Me-mengelus telingamu, hehe.." tawa Indonesia sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal, "Hentikan itu, jangan lakukan lagi," ancam Netherlands, "Ma-maaf, habis aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya telinga serigala itu, karena mereka hewan buas jadi aku tidak berani menyentuh telinga mereka.." ucap Indonesia sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Haah, apa kau lapar?" tanya Netherlands kepada Indonesia, "Ya, aku lapar," ucap Indonesia sambil memegangi perutnya yg keroncongan, Netherlands berdiri dan menggendong Indonesia dan menaruhnya dipundaknya, "A-Apa yg kau lakukan, Bodoh?! Turunkan aku!" ronta Indonesia, "Diam atau kau akan jatuh," ucap Netherlands sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pohon apel, "Cepat panjat pohon apel itu dan ambil buahnya," ucap Netherlands kepada Indonesia, "Ba-baiklah.." Indonesia berusaha untuk memanjat pohon tersebut dan mengambil buah-buahnya, "Sudah belum?" tanya Netherlands, "Su-sudah!" ucap Indonesia, "Lempar buahnya satu-persatu, biar aku yg menangkapnya," ucap Netherlands, Indonesia pun mengangguk dan mulai melemparnya satu-persatu, "Ba-bagaimana aku turun Nethere-san?" tanya Indonesia, "Lompat saja, akan aku tangkap," Ucap Netherlands mantap, "Ba-baiklah.. Hup!" Indonesia pun melompat dan ditangkap oleh Netherlands, mereka berdua saling bertatapan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya perut mereka berdua berbunyi, akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa, "Ihihi, anu, Nethere-san bisa turunkan aku sekarang?" tanya Indonesia dengan wajah yg agak memerah, "Ya, ya.." ucap Netherlands dan menurunkan Indonesia, mereka berdua pun duduk dan segera memakan buah apel yg dipetik Indonesia tadi. "Haah, kenyang~" ucap Indonesia sambil tiduran, sementara Netherlands hanya menguap dan tiduran juga, "Hei," panggil Netherlands kepada Indonesia, "Namaku Indonesia, bukan 'Hei'!" omel Indonesia, "Salahmu tidak memberitahu namamu dari pertama.." ucap Netherlands enteng, "Huh, ya sudah aku mau tidur saja," ucap Indonesia sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengambil kerudungnya untuk selimut, sementara Netherlands hanya memperhatikannya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Indonesia, "Apa yg kau lakukan rambut tulip!?" ronta Indonesia kepada Netherlands, "Diam, waktunya tidur," ucap Netherlands dan akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk Indonesia, 'Dasar serigala mesum!' pikir Indonesia dengan wajah merah sampai akhirnya tertidur juga...


	3. Chapter 3 : at The Asian Town

a/n : lanjut~ /fliptableplz #salah

Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu-sensei, kalo white-red riding hood baru punya saya /heplz

Summary : Indonesia adalah anak laki-laki berkerudung merah-putih yg ingin menjenguk kakeknya, bertemu dengan Netherlands, manusia serigala yg mirip seseorang dimimpinya...

Warning : OOC-ness, gajeness mendunia, jayus mendunia, misstypo, summary gaje, etc, dll…

Red-White Riding Hood

Paginya…

"AAAH!" teriak Indonesia keras, "Apa yg kau lakukan, kepala tulip!?" tanya Indonesia sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kerudungnya, "Membangunkanmu, apa lagi memangnya?" ucap Netherlands enteng, "Tapi jangan menjilatiku juga, kepala tulip bodoh!" teriak Indonesia dengan wajah merah dan mempererat kerudungnya, "Ya sudah, makanya bangun dong," ucap Netherlands santai sambil memakai bajunya, Indonesia pun melepas kerudungnya dan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Netherlands, "Ada apa kau mendekatiku?" tanya Netherlands, sementara Indonesia tetap berjalan mendekati Netherlands agak pincang kakinya yg masih agak sakit, tg tiba-tiba saja berjinjit dan mengusap kepala Netherlands, "Apa yg kau lakukan Nesia?" tanya Netherlands dengan geram, sementara Indonesia hanya tersenyum lebar dan terus mengelus (atau mengacak-acak?) kepala Netherlands, "Hentikan atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini dan membiarkan kau dimangsa serigala-serigala tersebut," ancam Netherlands, "Oh ayolah tuan serigala, jangan terlalu dingin begitu, sekali-sekali kita santai sedikit memang kenapa?" ucap Indonesia sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yg mungil dan memakai kerudungnya, sementara Netherlands hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan memakai bajunya. "Oh ya Nethere-san," panggil Indonesia, "Apa?" Indonesia mengambil sebuah kain dan memberikannya ke Netherlands, "Pakai ini, kalau dilihat orang saat di kota nanti bisa gawat," jelas Indonesia, Netherlands hanya diam dan memakainya, "Hmm, cocok juga ternyata, kukira terlalu kecil…" ucap Indonesia sambil memperhatikan Netherlands dari atas sampai bawah, "Aku heran dengan kata-katamu barusan.." ucap Netherlands dengan tatapan heran, "Eh? Yg mana?" tanya Indonesia sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Saat kau memberikan jubah ini, bodoh.." ucap Netherlands dengan tajam dan mulai berjalan, "Oh, karena aku akan ke kota dan aku ingin kau menemaniku.." ucap Indonesia dengan polosnya (atau bodohnya? Tunggu, dia bukan Spain!) dan berjalan mengikuti Netherlands, "Kota? Maksudmu kota Asian? Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Netherlands dengan heran sambil menatap Indonesia, "Ehehe, Nethere-san mau tau atau mau tau banget~?" tanya Indonesia dengan nada iseng, yg hanya dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Netherlands, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya membeli pupuk dan bibit tanaman kok, jangan marah ya.." jawab Indonesia dengan nada menyesal (yg sebenarnya memohon karena barang yg di beli akan melebihi batas dan berharap Netherlands membantu membawa barang-barang tersebut.. Nesia, kau licik sekali..), sementara Netherlands hanya menatapnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya…

**XXX**

Kota Asian…

"Akhirnya sampai juga~!" ucap Indonesia dengan riang dan merenggangkan semua bagian tubuhnya, "Kota yg ramai, namun penuh dengan bau darah di masa lalu.." ucap Netherlands, "Eh? Maksudmu?" Netherlands menatap Indonesia, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Di jaman dulu banyak perampok dan pembunuh bersarang disini, sekarang pun mungkin masih ada, karena aku masih bisa mencium bau darah tidak jauh dari tempat kita berdiri.." ucap Netherlands dengan wajah serius, yg pastinya membuat Indonesia agak merinding dan melihat sekeliling, "Itu kata adik temanku, aku tidak tahu pasti karena ini pertama kalinya aku kesini.." ucap Netherlands, Indonesia mulai pucat setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Netherlands, sementara sang pelaku hanya tertawa licik dalam hati tetapi masih memasang wajah tak berdosa alias datar, "Lalu, kau mau apa dikota berbau darah ini?" tanya Netherlands santai, "Te-tentu saja membeli barang-barang yg dibutuhkan! Nethere-san juga bantu!" ucap Indonesia agak panik, sementara Netherlands hanya menghela napas dengan wajah kenapa-harus-aku alias ogah-ogahan. Sementara, mereka tidak menyadari ada yg memperhatikan mereka sambil memegang sebuah katana yg berlumuran darah dari jauh…

1 jam kemudian…

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah semua kayaknya.." ucap Indonesia ragu sambil menghitung barang-barang yg dibelinya, sementara sang korban yg membawa barang-barang tersebut—yg lebih tepatnya dipaksa—hanya bisa duduk ditanah dengan wajah lesu alias capek, "…kenapa ada buku-buku dengan gambar laki-laki dengan laki-laki sedang melakukan se—," dengan cepat Indonesia menutup mulut Netherlands, "Hentikan, jangan teruskan, Nethere-san!" Ucap Indonesia dengan wajah memerah, sementara Netherlands hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan reaksi sang kerudung merah-putih kita ini, "..kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Netherlands tanpa ada rasa malu (orang bule memang ga tau malu kok..) dan asal ceplos, yg tentu saja membuat muka dan telinga Indonesia semerah tomatnya Spain, atau mungkin lebih merah dari tomatnya, "Da-dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya seperti dikomik-komik itu! Lagipula aku normal!" ucap Indonesia sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan tangan kurusnya, "Huh, dasar pembohong, kalau kau normal, kenapa kau diam saja saat kupeluk semalam?" tanya Netherlands sambil menghela nafas, Indonesia hanya bisa membisu dan mencerna perkataan Netherlands barusan (karena orang-orang Indonesia termasuk orang yg lemot, jadi Indonesia juga ikut lemot.. /okekebalik), "I-itu karena aku kedinginan! Ya, karena itu!" ucap Indonesia kehabisan akal dan malah membuat Netherlands semakin ingin me-raep-nya, "Hhh, kata-katamu itu malah membuatku semakin ingin me-raep-mu saja..." jawab Netherlands jujur dan segera menghindar serangan mendadak dari Indonesia yg mukanya sudah lebih merah dibanding tomatnya Spain, "Wah, wah, rupanya anak ayah sudah mendapat teman rupanya," Indonesia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan Netherlands, "A-Ayah!" panggil Indonesia sambil membelalakkan mata coklat gelapnya kepada seseorang berkacamata dan berambut agak acak-acakan dengan raut wajah ramah, "Wah, wah, ayah ga sangka anak ayah sudah sebesar ini, meskipun masih lebih tinggi ayah sih, hahaha.." tawa Thailand sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak laki-lakinya tersebut, yg membuat Indonesia agak kesal, "Enak saja, lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan lebih tinggi dari ayah dan Nethere-san!" ucap Indonesia sambil pouting, yg malah membuat Thailand semakin gemas pada anak laki-lakinya yg agak tsundere ini, sementara Netherlands berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meraep si tsundere satu ini karena ada ayahnya, "Ah, kau temannya Indo-kun 'kan? Kenalkan, saya ayahnya, Thailand," ucap Thailand sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Saya Netherlands, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucap Netherlands sambil menjabat tangan Thailand, "Ayah kapan pulang?" tanya Indonesia, "Ah, ayah belum tahu, mungkin beberapa hari lagi," jawab Thailand sambil mengelus kepala anak pertamanya, "Netherlands, tolong jaga anakku ini ya, dia terkadang memang suka seenaknya dan keras kepala, tapi dia anak yg manis kok," ucap Thailand sambil menatap Netherlands dan terus mengelus rambut hitam kecoklat-coklatan milik Indonesia, yg membuat Indonesia bersemu merah, "A-ayah!" Thailand tertawa kecil dan mulai berjalan, "Tolong jaga Indo-kun ya," ucap Thailand sambil menepuk pundak Netherlands dan berjalan melewatinya, sementara Netherlands hanya diam saja. "Hey Nethere-san," Netherlands menoleh dan melihat wajah Indonesia yg berubah menjadi agak pucat, "Ada apa?" tanya Netherlands, "A-apa Netherlands merasakan sesuatu sedang memperhatikan kita?" tanya Indonesia sambil memegang leher belakangnya dan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, "Tak usah kau tanya aku sudah merasakannya sebelum ayahmu datang tadi," ucap Netherlands dengan wajah serius, "Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum kita menjadi salah satu korban dikota ini," ucap Netherlands sambil menggendong Indonesia dipundaknya seperti karung beras dan membawa gerobak berisi barang-barang yg dibeli Indonesia tadi, sambil berjalan ke arah luar kota, "Hei turunkan aku, rambut jabrik!" ucap Indonesia sambil meronta-ronta, "Diam atau kau kubiarkan kau dibunuh oleh pembunuh-pembunuh yg memperhatikan kita tadi?" ucap Netherlands dengan wajah datar dan terus berjalan ke arah luar kota, sementara Indonesia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah digendong bak karung beras, "Nee Nethere-san," Netherlands hanya menggeram sebagai pengganti kata, "..aku pusing," ucap Indonesia pendek, dengan segera Netherlands berhenti dan menurunkannya dan memegang dahi anak berumur 15 tahun tersebut, "..sepertinya kau masuk angin, kalau begitu kita cari penginapan dulu saja," ucap Netherlands sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Indonesia dan menarik gerobaknya dan berjalan ke arah penginapan terdekat.

**XXX**

Dipenginapan...

"Ini kunci kamarnya, kau istirahat dulu," Netherlands memberikan Indonesia sebuah kunci kamar penginapan mereka, "Memangnya Nethere-san mau kemana?" Netherlands hanya terdiam dan segera melesat keluar, sementara Indonesia hanya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya lagi, 'Kira-kira Nethere-san pergi kemana ya? Tumben pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa..' pikir Indonesia saat tiduran di atas futon dan akhirnya tertidur..

**XXX**

Di suatu tempat antah berantah...

"Untuk apa kau kesini, mahluk mesum?" tanya Netherlands pada sesosok mahluk yang tinggi dengan sepasang kuping serigala beserta ekornya, "Hee, kejam sekali kau Netherlands, aku inikan enggak mesum~" ucap mahluk tersebut, "Ya, bukan mesum tapi sangat mesum," ucap Netherlands dengan ketus, "Fuhh, terserah kau saja, ngomong-ngomong ini dari adikmu," Netherlands menerima sebuah amplop dari mahluk tersebut, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, salam untuk anak manis berkerudung merah-putih itu ya," dengan segera mahluk tersebut cepat-cepat melesat karena takut dimangsa si manusia serigala tersebut, "France kurang ajar, kalau saja ini tak ditengah kota, kuhajar habis kau," geram Netherlands yang akhirnya berencana untuk kembali ke penginapan..

Di penginapan...

"Hei Nesia-chan, buka pintunya.." ucap Netherlands dan mengetuk lagi pintu kamarnya, namun tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban, 'Minta kunci duplikatnya pada pemilik penginapan saja deh..' pikir Netherlands dan dengan malas berjalan ke arah counter penginapan yang dijaga pemuda berparas orang asia, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya pemuda asia tersebut dengan ramah dan sopan, "Saya minta kunci duplikat kamar nomor 88," ucap Netherlands, yang diikuti dengan anggukan pemuda asia tersebut dan segera memberikan sebuah kunci, "Terima kasih, akan kukembalikan nanti," pemuda asia tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah dan perhatiannya kembali pada pekerjaannya. Netherlands pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci duplikatnya dan menemukan Indonesia sedang tertidur pulas di atas futon, "Hah, dasar sembrono. Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur pulas begini sementara aku harus minta kunci duplikat di counter penginapan, dasar licik.." ucap Netherlands pelan sambil meng-poke pipi kanan Indonesia setelah mengunci pintunya dan akhirnya tiduran di atas futon menghadap Indonesia, sementara sang korban(?) hanya mengerang pelan dan mengubah posisinya menghadap Netherlands. 'Dasar, kau itu sama sekali tidak berubah.. sama seperti dulu..' pikir Netherlands sambil terus memperhatikan wajah mungil Indonesia dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur..

a/n : akhirnya liburan telah tiba, punya banyak waktu buat bikin fanfic dehh~~ XD *guling2 bahagia*

mohon reviewnya ya~~ :3


	4. Chapter 4 : Meet Grandpa!

**Red-White Riding Hood**

Part 4 : Meet Grandpa!

"Umm.." erang Indonesia dan perlahan membuka matanya, yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Netherlands. Selama beberapa detik, Indonesia masih memproses rekaman matanya yang menatap wajah Netherlands yang tertidur dengan tenang. Dengan cepat Indonesia blushing parah dan langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi Netherlands.

"Mengapa kau membelakangiku Nesia?" tanya Netherlands yang bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan yang memeluk Indonesia dari belakang, "I-itu karena aku.. ingin mengganti posisiku! Ya, karena itu!" jawab Indonesia asal, "Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.." ucap Netherlands dan mempererat pelukannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan kepala tulip?! Lepaskan akuu!" ucap Indonesia dan meronta-ronta, "Baik kalau kau memaksa.." Netehrlands pun melepaskan dekapannya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur.

'A-akhirnya..' Indonesia pun menghela napas dan segera bangun juga, "Lain kali kalau sudah bangun, bilang 'selamat pagi' atau apa 'kek!" omel Indonesia, "Kalau begitu.."

"Selamat pagi Nesia-chan,"

"Telat!"

"eh ngomong-ngomong Nethere-san," Netherlands hanya menggeram dan menatap Indonesia

"kemarin Nethere-san kemana?" tanya Indonesia sambil membereskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan akibat tidur, "ga kemana-mana," jawab Netherlands santai dan memakai jubahnya, "pembohong. Aku tahu kalau Nethere-san pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Indonesia jujur.

'instingnya tajam..' pikir Netherlands dan menghela napas, "akan kuberi tahu nanti.." jawab Netherlands dan berjalan keluar.

"ah, tunggu!" Indonesia pun segera mengambil jubah berkerudung merah-putihnya dan berlari keluar kamar setelah mengunci pintu dan berlari mengejar Netherlands.

XXX

" ayah yakin pulang sendiri? " tanya Indonesia dengan nada khawatir, sementara sang hanya tertawa kecil, " tenang saja, ayah akan baik-baik saja kok, " ucap sang ayah sambil mengusap kepala Indonesia, " tolong jaga anakku ya, " pesan Thailand pada Netherlands, " akan kujaga segenap jiwaku, Thailand-san, " ucap Netherlands, " kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, " Thailand segera berjalan pulang dengan belanjaan yang dibeli Indonesia kemarin dan gerobaknya.

" jadi kita mau kemana? " tanya Netherlands begitu Thailand sudah masuk kedalam hutan pada Indonesia.

" sebenarnya, aku ingin kerumah kakekku didaerah terpencil. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, " jawab Indonesia, " kalau begitu ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kesana, " ucap Netherlands.

" benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi! " ajak Indonesia sambil menggandeng Netherlands dan berjalan ke arah hutan disebelah barat.

XXX

" apa kau sudah menemukan anak itu? " tanya sebuah siluet bermata hijau emerald kepada sebuah siluet bermata violet, " da, saya sudah menemukannya, bersama dengan Netherlands, " jawab sang mata violet, sementara sang mata hijau emerald tersenyum licik.

" bagus, terus amati pergerakan mereka, " perintahnya, sang mata violet mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan sang mata hijau emerald, " aku tak akan melepaskan kalian kali ini, Netherlands dan Indonesia.. " gumamnya dan melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

XXX

" apakah masih jauh? " tanya Netherlands saat istirahat, Indonesia hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Netherlands yang sedang tiduran di tanah berumput hijau.

" umm, Nethere-san, "

Netherlands menengok dan memandang wajah Indonesia, " aku penasaran, apakah ada manusia serigala lain selain Nethere-san? " tanya Indonesia, Netherlands terdiam sebentar dan menghela napas.

" ada, "

" oh.. ".

Selang beberapa menit, Indonesia kembali bertanya, " apa Nethere-san punya keluarga? " Netherlands segera bangun dan duduk disebelah Indonesia, " tentu, aku punya adik perempuan, namanya Belgie. Ia seumuran denganmu, " jelas Netherlands, Indonesia pun memandangi Netherlands dengan tatapan 'ayo-ceritakan-lebih-lanjut-!'.

" ha-ah, lain kali saja aku lanjutkan.. ayo, kita harus cepat kerumah kakekmu sebelum gelap, " ucap Netherlands dan berdiri dan mulai berjalan sendiri.

" ah, tunggu aku Nethere-san! " Indonesia segera mengejar Natherelands dan berjalan kea rah rumah kakek Indonesia.

( " emangnya Nethere-san tau dimana rumah kakekku? Kok main jalan aja? " " ..diam, " )

XXX

Sorenya..

" ini dia, rumah kakek Nusantara! " tunjuk Indonesia begitu sampai didepan rumah kakeknya, kakek Nusantara.

" hoo, jadi ini rumahnya.. " ucap Netherlands coretpurapuracoret kagum saat melihat rumah kakek Nusantara, " ayo kita masuk, " Indonesia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan mengetuknya.

" kakek! Ini aku, Indonesia! " ucap Indonesia sambil mengetuk pintunya. Dalam beberapa saat, pintu pun terbuka dan muncul seorang pria gagah dan berwibawa namun tidak menutupi kerutan wajahnya yang sudah tua dan rambutnya yang mulai memutih.

" kakek! " Indonesia segera memeluk kakeknya yang dipeluk balik oleh kakek Nusantara, " hoho, rupanya cucu kakek sudah besar ya! Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabar sekeluarga? " tanya kakek nusantara setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" kami baik kek! Oh ya, kakek perkenalkan, ini Netherlands. Ia yang menjagaku sampai kesini dan juga menyelamatkan nyawaku saat ke Asian Town! " ucap Indonesia, " senang bertemu denganmu, anak muda, " ucap kakek Nusantara ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Netherlands, " senang bertemu denganmu juga, " ucap Netherlands dan menyalami tangan kakek Nusantara.

" ngomong-ngomong aku tahu kalau kau itu manusia serigala kok, jadi tenang saja, " ucap kakek Nusantara santai sambil menepuk pundak Netherlands, yang membuat Indonesia dan Netherlands agak kaget.

" e-eh?! Tapi bagaimana kakek bisa tahu? " tanya Indonesia heran, " karena tercium dari baunya, " jawab sang kakek sambil mengusap-usap kepala Indonesia.

" nah, karena hampir malam, kalian menginap disini saja ya. Ayo cepat masuk, udara malam bisa membuat kalian sakit, " ajak kakek Nusantara.

Indonesia dan Netherlands pun masuk kedalam rumah kakek Nusantara, sementara itu sebuah siluet bermata biru shappire memandangi rumah tersebut dari kejauhan diatas pohon.

XXX

" jadi, kakek tahu dari mana kalau Nethere-san itu manusia serigala? " tanya Indonesia sambil melepas jubah berkerudung merah-putihnya dan menggantungnya ditempat gantungan. " tercium dari baunya, " jawab sang kakek santai, " memangnya baunya seperti apa? " tanya Indonesia sambil memandangi Netherlands yang sedang membuka jubah berkerudungnya dan menggantungkannya ditempat gantungan, menunjukkan kuping dan ekornya, dan pandangannya kembali ke sang kakek.

" baunya ya seperti serigala atau anjing, " jelas sang kakek sambil membawa nampan dengan 3 gelas coklat panas diatasnya, dan membagikannya pada cucu tersayangnya dan si manusia serigala.

" ..enak, " gumam Indonesia pelan saat meminum coklat panasnya. " terima kasih atas coklat panasnya.. " ucap Netherlands setelah menghabiskan coklat panasnya, " cepet banget! " protes Indonesia yang baru saja menyeruput coklat panasnya, " memangnya aku harus menunggu coklat panasmu habis apa? Bisa-bisa sudah keburu dingin coklat panasku.. " jawab Netherlands dengan nada mengejek.

" sudah sudah.. karena sudah malam, jadi kalian tidur dulu sana, " ucap sang kakek yang geli melihat kelakuan cucunya dengan pemuda setengah serigala seperti pasangan yang baru menikah kemarin. " baiklah tunggu sebentar, " Indonesia pun segera menghabiskan coklat panasnya dan menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong diatas meja, " ayo Nethere-san, " Indonesia akhirnya menyeret Netherlands ke arah kamar tamu dan masuk untuk tidur.

" Nethere-san tidur dikasur sebelah sana, aku sebelah sini, " ucap Indonesia sambil menunjuk kearah kanan untuk ditiduri oleh Netherlands. " aku tidur dulu ya, aku capek.. " Indonesia pun segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan langsung tertidur ketika kepalanya menyemtuh bantal.

Netherlands mendekati Indonesia dan mencium pelan pipinya, " selamat tidur Nesia-chan, " ucap Netherlands pelan ditelinga Indonesia dan berjalan kearah kasurnya dan merebahkan badannya diatas kasur empuknya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Netherlands pun ikut tertidur.

a/n : whew, setelah sekian lama males ngetik, akhirnya selesai juga.. padahal yang saya tulis udah sampe chapter 8.. sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini jadi panjang lho! Mungkin karena saya tulisnya di kertas gambar kali ya?

Anyway, please review~~ XD


End file.
